Mobile computing devices allow a user to perform a variety of functions. For example, mobile computing devices may be capable of accessing the Internet, executing gaming applications, playing media, sending and receiving messages, as well as providing functionality of a traditional cellular telephone. In some examples, a user may wear such mobile computing devices (e.g., by attachment and/or coupling to the user's body and/or clothing). However, in some instances, an individual other than a user wearing a mobile computing device may be able to view information displayed by a wearable computing device (such as a “smart watch”), resulting in a potential privacy concern for the user of the wearable computing device.